Fanfic My Black Angel
by Lizzy-lii
Summary: Bella é uma garota rica e bela. Edward é novo na cidade e só vai conhecê-la depois de uma quase morte dela, tem um sonho, encontrar a garota que mereça seu amor. Será que ele a fará acreditar que o amor existe? E que o mesmo poderá acontecer com ela?
1. Introduction

**Título: **Duas Faces •

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward, Rosalie/Emmett e Alice/Jasper

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, Romance, Não sei se terá Lemon

**Classificação:** Depende com cada mente de cada um. E você tem que saber o que está lendo.

**Resumo: **Bella Swan é uma garota rica, mas que não ama o dinheiro. Ela vive em Forks e é a melhor jogadora de pólo aquático de lá. Edward Cullen também é rico, mas é novo na cidade e só vai conhecer Bella depois de uma quase morte dela. Bella é uma pessoa que sofreu um bocado por causa da vida dos pais e por isso não acredita no amor, é também agressiva (com alguns), sensível e divertida. Edward não é um garanhão, é romântico, divertido e tem um sonho, encontrar a garota que mereça seu verdadeiro amor. Será que ele a fará acreditar que o amor existe sim? E que o mesmo poderá acontecer até com ela.

**#Notas:**

• Narrado por Bella , e terá alguns Edward's POVs  
• Nada de vampiros, nem de lobisomens


	2. Prólogo

_**Sonhos, sonhos... Sonhos**_

_Seus olhos eram verdes como esmeraldas _

_Seu cabelo acobreado como fios de ouro _

_Sua pele palida como a porcelana _

_Sua voz rouca _

_Seu modo de arrumar o cabelo _

_Seu sorriso torto _

_Seu olhar de canto de olho _

_O modo como tocava em mim _

_Seu toque eletrico _

_Tudo isso contribuia para a cada dia que passava _

_Eu ter mais certeza de que estava_

_Mais apaixonada e mais insana!_


	3. Sonhos

**Capítulo 1 – Sonhos;**

**Bella POV**

_Eu estava nadando no mar, mas não via a superfície, não conseguia chegar lá. Nadava, nadava, mas nunca chegava. Quando eu chegava à superfície, vinham as ondas para me afundar novamente. O mar me engolia sem dó algum e eu ia cada vez mais para o fundo. _E só ouvia no fundo vozes, dessa vez era do meu pai, Charlie e minha tia, Carly. Ele perguntava:

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? Diz que vai.

- Charlie, se acalme, amanhã ela estará ai, jogando pólo aquático como ninguém novamente.

- Eu nunca mais a deixarei jogar aquela droga daquele jogo.

- Calma! Calma!

_Então as ondas me derrubaram outra vez e parei ouvir os dois, só ouvia um barulho que só ouvia em filmes de hospital, quando os batimentos cardíacos das pessoas param. Consegui chegar à superfície sem nenhuma onda me pegar, fiquei um bom tempo tentando achar terra firme, logo vi ao longe uma ilha. Nadei com todas as forças que restavam até lá, então ouvi mais vozes _:

- Bella – Era minha prima, Alice – Agüente, pelo amor de Deus, não morra. Sobreviva, lute. Como sempre fez, sempre lutou, você jogou pouco tempo depois que quebrou a perna, você jogou quando estava passando mal, jogou quando sua mãe se foi... Por que jogar era sua vida e agora é a sua vida que corre riscos. Fique conosco

_A voz se foi outra vez e eu continuava a nadar pelas águas transparentes do mar, eu estava a mais ou menos uns 2km da margem. Nadei, até que não tinha mais fôlego, parei um pouco, mas quando vi a onda novamente em minha direção, voltei a nadar, mas ela conseguiu me embalar e fui pro fundo, quando voltei percebi que estava na praia, me levantei e fui andando pra dentro da ilha, achei uma cabana, parecia vazia, então fui entrando. De repente ouvi algo atrás de mim, me virei e vi um homem de capuz e sobretudo preto, não conseguia ver seu rosto e logo falou:_

_- Bella. Por que não volta pra sua casa?_

_- Pra que? Se voltar ou não, vai tudo continuar do mesmo jeito._

_- E seu pai? E Alice? Carly? Sua mãe?_

_- Charlie, Alice e Carly não vão sentir falta. E se sabe meu nome, sobre Alice e Carly, deveria saber que minha mãe morreu – Lagrimas saltaram dos meus olhos. – Quem é você?_

_- Volte para seus pais, para a vida. Eu? Logo saberá, logo saberá... _

_Senti uma dor imensa na barriga, como se estivesse sendo sugada e consegui finalmente abrir os olhos. _

Estava num hospital, com cinco pessoas a minha volta. Quando olhei de novo, percebi que eram quatro, jurava que minha mãe estava ali. As pessoas eram Carly, Alice, Charlie e Rosalie, ela é minha prima de parte de mãe e Alice de parte de pai. Eles perceberam que eu havia acordado e vieram falar comigo, Charlie começou:

- Filha, que bom que acordou. – Ele me abraçou – Senti tanto sua falta.

- Ouwn, prima. Tia Nenée ficaria muito triste de te ver aqui – Só podia Rose ter dito isso. Às vezes parecia que ela me odiava, afinal parte da culpa de eu estar aqui era dela.

_[Flash Back]_

_- Bella, todos ganham de você no pólo. Principalmente por que pólo nem é esporte. Pólo_ _aquático__ é uma droga._

_- Então minha vida é uma droga?_

_- Fala sério? – Ela parou seria – Ainda não percebeu isso? Hahaha_

_- Pólo __aquático__ é um esporte, eu jogo muito bem e minha vida vale sim, pelo menos as pessoas gostam de mim pelo o que eu sou, não pelo tamanho da minha bunda. – Ela calou a boca e eu fui jogar._

_[Fim do Flash Black] _

- Estamos indo, amanhã voltamos, querida. Tchauzinho. – Disse Carly, indo embora com Alice.

- Adeus – Disse Rosalie.

- Pai, quando posso voltar à vida normal?

- Que entusiasmo.

- Só quero sair daqui.

- Hun, daqui a uns dias. Quando o medico der sua alta.

**Três meses depois ...**


End file.
